In the globalized world, it may be advantageous to use diverse languages to communicate. In response to this, people of various groups are learning foreign languages. In many cases however, considerable time and effort may be required to acquire knowledge of foreign languages, and the necessary training may differ depending on the life environment or the working environment of the individual. In this regard, a system for automatically translating a native language to a foreign language or vice versa has been developed, such that the individual may use various foreign languages like his/her native language without having to learn the foreign language.
However, a conventional automatic translation system may be limited because of ambiguity of the language. Specifically, one word, such as a homonym, may have different meanings; thus, the conventional translation system may not accurately reflect the homonym and thus translate into the uniform meaning registered in advance.
In addition, while new words not yet registered to the dictionary are created over time, a database updated with the new words may not be built up, thus, falling behind ever-changing use of a particular language.
Further, since the word class and the meaning of the translated language are not displayed, a user unfamiliar with the corresponding foreign language cannot make sure whether the foreign language is correctly translated.